I Dream
by FuuMegami
Summary: Wow just what you all wanted lol another mushy Fuu and Ferio song fic by me! Read and Review ne


I DreamThe song I Dream Is by Billie Piper,

I Dream  
  
The song _**I Dream**_ Is by Billie Piper, you can find out more about her at: [http://www.billiepiper.com][1] the words to the song are in bold

Thanks to miss Hikaru for pointing out some of my grammar mistakes :)

  
Fuu gently closed her bed room door and sighed. She placed her glasses on her night table. Then she quickly changed for bed.  
  
"It's so strange being back in Tokyo." Fuu said as she pulled back the covers.  
  
She ran a hand over the bed spread as she climbed in to bed.  
  
  
**Can you feel it, tell me can you feel it?  
  
  
I Believe it's real  
  
  
It's time to tell you of the secret I keep  
  
How I get with you when the world's asleep  
  
I can't wait for the long day to end  
  
Then I can be back in your arms again  
  
  
**Fuu turned her lamp off. Then she closed her deep emerald eyes.**  
  
  
When I close my eyes   
  
You are by my side  
  
And I can picture us together  
  
Every night I pray there will be a way  
  
We can make it last forever  
**  
  
She drifted off into a peaceful, yet lonely slumber. She always, not evening willing it so, thought of Ferio before she fell asleep. That way she'd dream of him. She always dreamt that she told him that she loved him. And that he would reply that he loved her too. And then it was the perfect fairy tale ending.  
  
In her dream now, she wore a long emerald green dress, the dress shimmered in the ball room lighting.  
  
Then she saw her prince charming. "Ferio," she whispered.  
  
His smile out shone the lights in the room. It made everything else that ever existed, disappear. It was just the two of them. Them and the soft slow music.  
  
"Fuu," he said as he took her hand. "Shall we dance?"  
  
He put his other hand her back.  
  
  
**I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
And I can really move  
  
I dream you're kissing me  
  
And I can really feel it  
  
I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
And I can really move  
  
I dream you're kissing me  
  
And I can really feel it  
  
Swear I can really feel it  
**  
  
Fuu rested her head on his chest and gave out a long sigh.  
  
He lifted her chin with one finger. She trembled at his touch. He kissed her lips sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
  
**I don't mind living in a fantasy world  
  
I know how it feels to be your girl  
  
And hear you say the sweetest things soft and low  
  
I never want to wake and let you go, no**  
  
  
"I love you Fuu," whispered Ferio as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
She filled his senses, every little thing about her drove him crazy. He just wanted to feel her near him.  
  
  
**When I close my eyes   
  
You are by my side  
  
And I can picture us together  
  
Every night I pray there will be a way  
  
We can make it last forever**  
  
  
**I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
And I can really move  
  
I dream you're kissing me  
  
And I can really feel it  
  
I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
And I can really move**  
  
I** dream you're kissing me  
  
And I can really feel it  
  
Swear I can really feel it  
**  
  
Ferio kissed her again and pulled her close to him.   
  
"Ferio," she cooed. "I love you. I have since we first met. I knew we had something. Something special. Something we'll never have again."   
  
He put a single finger on her lips. "Shoosh, it will always be you and I."  
  
He took his finger way and kissed her yet again. She felt so alive when he was around.  
  
He handed her a piece of light green paper. She blushed as she too took out a piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
  
**Some day soon I'm gonna make this dream come true  
  
I can't deny that I'm so into you  
  
I want you soon that I forget to breathe air  
  
The feeling grows so strong. . . I believe.**  
  
  
She held Ferio close to her, never ever wanting to let go. He was so wonderful. . .  
  
  
  
**When I close my eyes   
  
You are by my side  
  
And I can picture us together  
  
Every night I pray there will be a way  
  
We can make it last forever**  
  
  
**I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
And I can really move  
  
I dream you're kissing me  
  
And I can really feel it  
  
I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
And I can really move**  
**  
I dream you're kissing me  
  
And I can really feel it  
  
Swear I can really feel it**  
  
  
*Morning Time*  
  
  
  
Fuu's eyes fluttered open to greet the morning sunshine. "Mmm. . .What a dream. . ."  
  
She could feel that complete feeling still. It would fade in seconds. She could never hold on to it. It was only there when Ferio was with her.  
  
A green piece of note paper lay next to her. She opened it to find a note from Ferio, telling her his feelings towards her.  
  
"He, he loves me. . ."  
  
  
*Cephiro Castle*  
  
  
Ferio awoke in his own room.  
  
"Oh Fuu," he sighed again.  
  
He wished she was still with him. He felt so lost without her. He looked down, and there was the note from his dream. This shocked him.  
  
The letter said:  
  
  
_My dearest Ferio,  
  
  
It was not you who I did not trust, it was myself. I knew I could not trust myself not to fall in love with you. and I could not do that. my destiny was to save Cephiro, and that had to come first. And I regret leaving without telling you what was in my heart and soul.  
  
Love always,  
  
Fuu_  
  
  
"It was real some how, we, met in our dreams. .." Ferio trailed off.  
  
"So very real." Echoed Fuu back on earth.  
  
  
end

   [1]: http://www.billiepiper.com



End file.
